Wild's First Christmas/Part 6
The sled full of Smurfs finally stopped at the house of the toymaker. The Smurfs all jumped out and looked through the window to see if there was anybody there. "Oh no, Pappy, we're too late," Sassette said. "They've gone to bed." "That's not a problem for us, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "We'll just simply leave a little present for them on Christmas morning." "Smurf me some help with this Christmas tree, there, Empath," Duncan said. "I don't have any idea where Hefty has gone to, but I'm not going to smurf this all by myself." "This smurf would be honored to help, Duncan," Empath said, as he and Duncan lifted the Christmas tree from the sled. The other Smurfs helped push the door open as quietly as possible as Duncan and Empath carried the Christmas tree in together. "Smurf the tree near the fireplace, so that the humans could smurf it when they wake up," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said, as he and Duncan carried it to the spot in the main room. "Oh, this room is just so bare, I could hardly stand to smurf myself in it," Vanity said after looking around. "Don't worry, Vanity," Smurfette said. "After we're done in here, it will look really smurfy and it will feel just like Christmas." "We might as well proceed with the decorations, and try to do it as quietly as possible so that we don't attract any unwanted attention upon ourselves," Empath said. "I couldn't agree with you more there, youngster," Grandpa Smurf said. "The sooner we smurf this place all up, the better." And so the Smurfs quickly proceeded with the task of decorating the main room and the Christmas tree they brought into it. Vanity and some other Smurfs went to work with hanging the ornaments, while Painter set up his easels and worked like a Smurf possessed with inspiration to create some paintings for the humans to enjoy looking at. Wild and Chitter worked on hanging tinsel upon the rafters, while Empath and Smurfette hung wreaths together. "Smurf at how happy Wild and Chitter are together, Empath," Smurfette said, as she watched them work. "They really know how to hang tinsel now." "They really are inseparable from each other, Smurfette," Empath said, smiling as he watched. "For him to live with a family of squirrels his entire life would have to mean he would make every minute living among them count for something." "I just wish that he wasn't so alone in the forest as the only Smurf living by himself in it," Smurfette said. "This smurf would very much want him to be happy in whatever life he chooses to live, Smurfette, even if he does share only brief moments with us around the holidays," Empath said. Just then, Wild appeared where Empath and Smurfette were standing. "So how do you like how I hang the decorations?" Wild asked. "Oh, you two were just smurfy, Wild," Smurfette said, sounding pleased. "I can see that you finally have the holiday spirit smurfing in you." Then suddenly Wild slipped Smurfette a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Wild, what was that for...not that I didn't like receiving it?" Smurfette asked. "Don't look now, but this smurf can see that there's something hanging over you," Empath hinted. Smurfette looked up and saw that there was mistletoe. "Hmmm, now I wonder who's the Smurf that smurfed it right in that spot," she said with a hint of suspicion. "Don't look at this smurf, Smurfette," Empath said, shrugging his shoulders. "This smurf was with you all the time when we were hanging wreaths." "Arrrrrh," Wild said with a growl, looking at Smurfette with suggestive eyes. Smurfette snorted. "Well, the kiss is all you're going to smurf from me this holiday season, Wild...so don't expect me to smurf you much else." Wild felt himself groaning as he and Empath watched Smurfette walk off. "What did I do wrong with her, Empath?" Wild asked. "Smurfette is very protective of her purity, Wild," Empath said. "There are things she won't give to any Smurf unless they are totally committed to marrying her." "But I can't help smurfing this way about her," Wild said. "This smurf knows that you mean well, Wild," Empath said. "We'll just have to let Smurfette make her own decision as to who she wants to give herself to." ----- Meanwhile, Hefty and Brainy were out in the streets trying to find the thief until they saw him just walking in the open, carrying the rich man's bag of gold. "There he is," Hefty said. "Let's go after him." "If only Empath was here instead of me to smurf after this thief," Brainy said. "I don't need Empath's help for smurfing down a thief," Hefty said. "You may not be in my strength level, but I think you can help me figure out how to catch him." "You sounded earlier like you were much better off without me," Brainy said. "Empath is the one I'm much better off smurfing without, Brainy," Hefty said. "Besides, don't you think that you could be the only Smurf in the village who's really smart?" "Well, sometimes I do wonder what it would be like if I didn't have to compete with my own brother when it comes to being so intelligent," Brainy said. "If you want a chance to prove yourself, Brainy, I'd say now's a good a time as any," Hefty said. "I think you'd want to see the smug look on Empath's face disappear when he finds out things that you can smurf without his help." Suddenly the hooded figure stopped and emptied out the bag of all its gold coins. "Soon I'll be home free," he said to himself as he dumped the empty bag in the front of the door of the toymaker and then proceeded onward. Hefty and Brainy continued to follow him until he came to his hideout. He opened the door and then closed it behind him, not caring to know who was behind him. "We have him cornered now, Brainy," Hefty said as they reached his door. "Come on." They both slipped inside through a crack at the bottom of the door. ----- After some time, the Smurfs stood around the Christmas tree and looked at the room they had just decorated. "Now this is a room that is truly smurfed up for the holidays," Vanity said. "You all did a fine job, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, pleased with the result. "Now it's time for us to smurf back home before they wake up to smurf us." "If only we could stay to see them wake up and be happy for the Christmas we had smurfed them, Pappy," Sassete said. "This smurf wishes to still be here to witness that moment, Sassette," Empath said. "Nevertheless, we shouldn't allow the humans to see us and know anything about our existence that we may not want them to know." "Empath is right, my little grandsmurf," Grandpa Smurf said. "It's time for us to smurf on our way and let them enjoy their Christmas." "Come along, laddies, time to smurf upon our sleigh and join our brother Smurfs back home," Duncan called out. "I'm a-coming, Duncan," Clumsy said. "By the way, has anyone seen Brainy or..." Just then, Clumsy stumbled onto a painting and knocked down the easel, which then knocked over a stack of presents, which knocked over a basket of smurfberry candy canes, which then knocked over a ladder, which then fell on a tree branch and caused some ornaments to fly off and crack on the floor. "Huh...Elise? What was that?" a man's voice called from the other room. "Quick, my little Smurfs, hide," Papa Smurf cried out. "No...wait," Empath said. "Gather yourselves around the Christmas tree. We can explain this much better this way." "Empath, are you crazy? What are you doing?" Smurfette asked. "Just trust the lad and smurf what he says, bonnie," Duncan said, as he and the other Smurfs scurried until they all gathered around the Christmas tree. Gustav opened the door to his bedroom and looked around outside into the main room. He never saw his house so decorated like it was now, with a Christmas tree and presents and tinsel and wreathes. But what he saw beneath the Christmas tree made him do a double take. "I must be imagining things," he said to himself, rubbing clean his eyeglasses. "I'm seeing what appears to be elves." "Elves?" Elise said. "Oh, stop with the nonsense, my dear. How can there be elves?" "It's true, my sweet Elise," Gustav said as he went back to his bed to help his wife to her feet. "Come with me and see for yourself." Elise joined her husband at the door of their bedroom and saw them for herself. "Oh, it is true," she gasped. "There are elves in our house." Snappy laughed. "We're not elves, you silly. We are...." Then Slouchy elbowed him in the arm. "Well, I guess you could call us elves." "Christmas elves," Nat added. "Salutations, fellow humans," Empath greeted. "We came to bring you some holiday cheer because we saw that you were in need for spirits to be lifted." Elise looked at the tree. "Oh, it's so beautiful, and it even has a Christmas star on the top. I can't believe you did all this for us." "We have dreamed for a Christmas like this all our lives, and now look at this place," Gustav said. "This is beyond what I could hope to do as a toymaker." "A toymaker?" Snappy asked. "Smurfabunga! What kind of toys do you smurf?" "Well, mostly it's these little wooden puppets that you pull with some strings to make them dance," Gustav answered. "My husband was such a wonderful toymaker," Elise said as she sat down on a couch with Gustav holding her. "He loved making things that would bring joy to a child's face, even though we never had children of our own." "We saw many children grow up playing with my toys, and I thought as long as there would be children in our village, there would always be those who would want to have my toys as their own," Gustav said. "Yes, but over time, things have changed," Elise said, sounding a bit sad. "Very few children wanted the toys my husband have made, and very few of the villagers even had children. Every day things just got worse and worse, and I'm afraid that I became so worried that it made me sick. I just wish that my husband could have the days that he used to have again because I don't ever want to leave him." "Oh, that sounds terrible, Elise," Smurfette said. "I just wish there was something else we can do to make you feel smurfy." "It is enough that you let my wife have one more Christmas with me, my little blue friends," Gustav said. "I don't think there is much else you can do for us." "Perhaps we could do some singing of Christmas carols," Empath suggested. "A friend of mine says that music can sometimes be the best medicine that can lift up a spirit." "You little elves can sing?" Elise asked, sounding curious. "Oh, I would just love to hear whatever it is you want to sing." Papa Smurf chuckled. "Well, Empath, since you suggested it, you might as well lead the Smurfs in some music to help cheer our friends up." Empath nodded. "This smurf acknowledges, Papa Smurf." "Singing? I don't know what singing is," Wild said to Smurfette. "Oh, don't worry, Wild...you'll catch on soon enough," Smurfette said. Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Wild's First Christmas chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles